blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Vetto
|status= Deceased |species= Human |gender= Male |affinity= Beast |age= |birthday= |sign= |height= |weight= |blood= |eyes= Purple |hair= Blond |occupation= |squad= White Night Eye |country= |workplace= |family= |manga debut= Chapter 51 |anime debut= }} was a rogue mage and a member of the White Night Eye's Third Eye. Appearance Vetto is a tall, very muscular man, with long blond hair and a red tattoo that moves horizontally across his face under his eyes and over the bridge of his nose. He has a rather beast-like appearance befitting his magic. He also has sharp teeth and a blond beard. When using his demonic magic, his ears become pointed and a third eye opens on his forehead.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 68, page 12 As a child Vetto had short curly hair, smaller eyebrows, and only one sharp tooth. Vetto also did not have the markings on his face or his facial hair.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 72, pages 6-7 Personality A ruthless man and the most eager to battle out of his comrades, he likes to instill hopelessness and despair into his opponents. He loves battle and loves making others feel despair even more, as he believes that true hopelessness can be instilled when others think there is a chance of winning. Despite all that, he still cares for his comrades, becoming worried when Licht's seal was broken and going to his rescue to seal it. Like all members of the White Night Eye, he is very fond of Licht. Biography As a child, Vetto defends a bird being tortured. Licht comes to his aid and gives him hope that one day they and humans will understand each other. Years later, after Licht's marriage, the village is massacredBlack Clover Manga: Chapter 68, pages 10-11 by humans.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 86, pages 11-12 After Licht falls to his reflected attack, Vetto, Liar, and Fana appear via Spatial Magic. Licht asks for his allies' forgiveness, to which Vetto says that he is going to shred them for harming his comrades. Licht introduces the trio as the Third Eye and says that their powers are greater than his. When Finral Roulacase calls their strength a bluff, Vetto proves it by breaking Yami's katana. The Third Eye's stream of attacks force Yami to focus on defending his team, and with the captain overwhelmed, the trio attack simultaneously. However, their attacks are countered by the arrival of three captains.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 51, page 16 He squares off against Jack the RipperBlack Clover Manga: Chapter 52, pages 10-11 Like the others Vetto is surprised when Asta makes it through the battlefield unscathed and lands a hit on Licht.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 52, pages 17-20 Distracted, Vetto is almost hit by Jack's Slash MagicBlack Clover Manga: Chapter 53, page 5 and worries when Licht begins overflowing with magic because Asta's sword removed the seal.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 53, page 7 The Third Eye break off from their fights and surround and seal Licht, crystallizing the Light Magic. Afterwards Liar collects Valtos, and the White Night Eye members retreat and warn that they will be back and are always watching.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 53, pages 13-16 Days later during the night of a full moon, Vetto defeats 50 Magic Knights by himself in Raque and then heads to the Seabed Temple with some members of the White Night Eye. When Vetto breaks into the temple, he crushes Gio and arrives in front of Luck Voltia and Magna Swing. Gio confronts and asks why Vetto is here, to which Vetto says that they are there for the magic stone and will kill everyone here to get it. Vetto then orders the members he brought along to go and kill everyone here. When Gio attacks, Vetto blocks and counters, easily defeating Gio, and then attacks Luck and Magna too. Vetto then says that he knows that Yami is watching and is going to make Yami feel despair by killing all his comrades. Vetto then wonders who his next prey is going to be when suddenly Luck and Magna get up ready to continue fighting. Vetto get excited and says that he cannot wait until they succumb to despair. When Luck starts to goad Vetto, Vetto battles Luck and even compliments Luck for being about to keep up with him. When Magna joins in and attacks, Vetto is hit by one of the attacks but quickly catches Luck and throws him at Magna. Vetto continues to battle Luck and Magna and even manages defeat Luck and Magna when they use their Union Magic. Vetto goes to finish off Luck and Magna, but Asta shows up with Kiato and blocks the attack. Vetto is excited to see Asta and says that he is going to inflict manifold times the pain that Asta had inflicted onto Licht which Asta replies by attacking Vetto with his sword. Vetto comments about the hit and how powerful it was. Asta asks what they want the magic stones for, which Vetto replies that he is not going to tell them and that he will crush Asta like the last two. Vetto then comments about how he plans to kill everyone at the undersea temple until he finds the stone, which Asta and Kiato charge at Vetto. Vetto battles Asta and Kiato and even manages to push them back. Vetto comments about how weak they are, which Asta and Kiato replies that they are going to fight serious and charges. Vetto battles Asta and Kiato and easily throws them into a wall. When Asta get up, Vetto continues to battle him and even points out Asta's weakness's. Vetto wounds Asta and holds him by the arm while commenting about how Asta has no chance of winning. When Asta bites his arm and mummers something, Vetto does understand him. Vetto is suddenly attacked and releases Asta, which he notices Noelle Silva and Kahono who tells him what Asta had said. Vetto comments about how he hopes that Noelle and Kahono will entertain him a little. Asta suddenly attacks, but Vetto easily tosses him aside while telling him to get lost. When Kahono wakes up her brother and attacks with him with their Union Magic, Vetto comments about how interesting their magic is. Vetto then easily rips Kiato's leg off, crushes Kahono's voice, and even counters Gifso's Monster Toy. Vetto picks Kahono by the hair and asks how despair tastes but comments that he does not like the look in her eyes. Vetto decides to rip Kahono's limbs off, but is told to let Kahono go by Noelle. Vetto says that words will not stop him and just to stay there and watch. When Noelle suddenly releases her mana, Vetto wonders where all that mana came from. Vetto notice what kind of mana it is, he asks if she is apart of the royal family which she says that she is. When Noelle says that she is going to make him pay, Vetto tosses Kahono aside and tells Noelle to use her full power for he will redirect it back at her. When Noelle fires her spell, Vetto tries to counter her spell but the spell easily rips his arm off. Vetto yells in pain and remembers when he met Licht and a tragic moment in his life. Vetto then reveals that he has a third eye and thanks them for calling him here. Vetto releases a sinister mana and uses Demon Beast Magic to restore his arm. Vetto then tells Noelle to have a taste of her own medicine and fires a blast powerful enough to break through multiple walls, but Asta steps in front of it and saves Noelle. When Asta says that they have not given up yet, Vetto tells him that they are going to taste true despair from now on. Battle Prowess Magic *'Beast Magic': Vetto uses this form of magic to generate a beast-shaped aura that boosts his physical prowess.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 51, page 12 This type of magic appears to be quite unique, as Julius Nova Chrono has never heard of it.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 54, page 3 Bear Claw.png|link=Bear Claw|Bear Claw Beast Magic Whale.png|link=|Unnamed Whale spell Rhinoceros Armor.png|link=Rhinoceros Armor|Rhinoceros Armor Cheetah Charge.png|link=Cheetah Charge|Cheetah Charge *'Sealing Magic': Vetto uses this form of magic to seal others and their magic.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 53, pages 13-14 Trinity Sealing Magic.png|Trinity Sealing Magic *'Reinforcement Magic': Vetto uses this form of magic to increase his physical abilities.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 65, page 13 Abilities *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Vetto is highly proficient in close-range combat, easily able to overpower any opponent he encounters. He employs it as his main style of fighting, and also uses his magic in conjunction with his hand-to-hand prowess for more deadly strikes.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 63, pages 8-10Black Clover Manga: Chapter 65, pages 7-15 *'Immense Strength': Evidence of his large build, Vetto is extremely strong, shown when he easily picks Asta up with one hand,Black Clover Manga: Chapter 65, pages 16-18 as well as Kahono.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 67, page 12 *'Immense Speed': Vetto is extremely fast, using his raw speed to outpace Yami,Black Clover Manga: Chapter 51, page 10 and is able to keep up easily with Luck Voltia when he is using his magic to enhance his speed.Black Clover Manga: Chapter, pages 4-7 *'Immense Durability': His overflowing mana is dense enough to form a barrier around him, protecting him from spells.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 65, page 5 Even when this barrier is removed by Anti Magic, is emerges completely unscathed by Asta's attack.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 65, page2 He easily shrugs off being hit at close-range by Magna Swing and Luck Voltia's magic combination attack.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 64, page 15 *'Immense Endurance': He survives having the whole upper right side of his torso blown off after taking the full force of Noelle Silva's attack.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 68, page 9 *'Immense Magic Power': Described as being loved by mana, Vetto has immense reserves of mana and is stated as having greater battle prowess than his leader Licht.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 51, page 7 He is able to fight on par with a Magic Knight Captain despite holding back severely, and alongside the other Third Eye's, he is stated to have mana control and reserves that are leagues beyond the Magic Knight Captains of the Clover Kingdom.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 53, page 18 According to Luck Voltia, his Magic Power far surpasses that of Yami Sukehiro.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 63, page 4 Demon Form After being forced back to a certain extent, Vetto is able to open a third eye on his forehead and takes on a form that resembles the demon that attacked the Clover Kingdom decades ago.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 69, page 1 Using this form vastly increases all of his abilities and grants him access to unique spells and much more malicious magic.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 69, page 6 *'Demon Beast Magic': After opening his third eye, Vetto can use a sinister form of magic with augmented capabilities.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 68, page 12 The use of this magic allows him to even heal himself to impossible standards, such as regenerating an arm, something even the greatest healing magic cannot do.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 68, pages 12-13 It also grants him access to far more powerful spells.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 68, page 15 Demon Beast healing spell.png|link=|Unnamed demonic spell Demon Beast attack spell.png|link=|Unnamed demonic spell *'Enhanced Strength': After opening his third eye, Vetto's physical strength increases dramatically. He easily frees himself after Vanessa Enoteca attempts to restrain him with her Thread Magic.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 69, page 9 *'Enhanced Endurance': Vetto takes a hit to the face by Asta's Anti Magic sword,Black Clover Manga: Chapter 70, pages 2-3 and after being impaled in the abdomen, he continues to fight as if nothing happened.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 71, pages 2-4 *'Enhanced Magic Power': After its release, Vetto's already massive magic power increases even further, surpassing even the so called "bottomless magic" of Licht.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 69, page 2 He has so much mana, that he is able to shield himself from magic attacks,Black Clover Manga: Chapter 69, page 12 and burn threw Vanessa's thread magic.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 72, page 10 Equipment *'Grimoire': Vetto possesses a grimoire that contains various beast-based magic spells.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 53, page 14 Fights *Yami Sukehiro vs. Liar, Vetto, and Fana *Jack, Nozel, and Charlotte vs. Liar, Vetto, and Fana *Gio vs. Vetto *Magna and Luck vs. Vetto *Asta and Kiato vs. Vetto *Kiato and Kahono vs. Vetto *Noelle Silva vs. Vetto *Asta, Vanessa Enoteca, and Finral Roulacase vs. Vetto Events *Temple Battle Royale Notable Quotes Initial Concepts Vetto initial concept full body.png|Full Body Trivia References Navigation Category:Deceased